phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Least shown P
Ready for the Bettys/The Flying Fishmonger Why is this one not aired? Is it because it shows rock stars behaving badly or that it has impressionable stunt action? Perhaps.CandaceFan 03:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) To me "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" is aired the least. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:27, August 21, 2010 (UTC) The episode is TV-G, so I don't think bad rock stars is a issue. On the other one, Kick Buttowski has similar actions Grandpa did and it is rated TV-Y7, so I don't know why these 2 would be not be seen for over 3 months at least. EVERY other episode has been ran at least twice, maybe 3 times(I'm not counting the Countdown or Christmas Vacation ones), so I would get Dan or Swampy on this issue and see what is the problem or maybe Disney thought is was too bad for kids to see and pulled it off. Also Isabella in a swimsuit is apparently no problem, since they did it before(in Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror) and after(Hide and Seek and again in Atlantis). In other words, got me there big time-you just got served, in a weird way. @PFMuffinStrike455: The reason it is not being ran is beacause it is a Christmas episode, so it is senseless to run it in non-christmas times. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You are right. I have only seen that episode like, once. But you know what's weird? I have seen "Doof Side Of The Moon", but for some reason, I feel like I haven't seen it. So I watch it again. And it still feels like i haven't seen it. ??? Iloveferb34 11:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I've had to watch a lot of the shows on the Internet because they always seem to be playing the same ones over and over. I watched both "Ready for the Bettys" and "The Flying Fishmonger" online. Here's another question, is it me, or do they seem to be playing a lot more season 1 episodes than season 2? (On the original Disney Channel). They start playing 9:00 am where I live til 11:00 am, and most of time its always all season 1 or a mixture of season 1 and one or two season 2 episodes. Does anybody else have this problem? Pammazola 22:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I watch ALL of my episodes online so I probobly won't be much help but all I know is: since Ready for the Bettys is considred the most feminin episode, it airs on Disney XD the least. But as for regular Disney, that's a bleak question mark. We hoped you enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 04:49, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about that too. In fact, it's been such a long time, I forgot what happens in the Flying Fishmonger. If anything, I'd think they wouldn't want to show the original Rollercoaster episode because Phineas is still a bit rude and the voices changed and whatnot. 00:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) In the UK its definatly the Beak or Just Passing Through . Also, the Flying Fishmonger is on tons here. Aww that sucks! The Beak is really good! But if you want my 2 cents on why they are never shown, it's because Ready for the Bettys shows popstars are spoiled jerks and Disney spends all of its time with Hannah Montana and etc trying to make it out like celebrities are defenseless saints that get taken advantage of by the scum of hell...EriktheEagle 05:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Another possible reason why Ready for the Bettys/The Flying Fishmonger is the least shown episode: Grandpa Reg says that his pulling the scrapbook out from behind Ferb's ear trick is "a bit of the old 'ows your father". "How's your father" is British slang for.....well.....something that will NOT be talked about on this wiki. Anyway, the writers probably heard some British guy say it and added that line without really knowing what it means. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 18:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Well by making it forbidden, of course we're going to look it up...EriktheEagle 23:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :: You're gonna regret it. I warn you.We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 23:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: Fossy, I just learned what "how's your father" mean. I'm very disgusted that Ferb's grandpa had said it. At the time, I hadn't been paying attention. Tpffan5196 21:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well there has been a few P&F marathons the last few weeks where they could give an opportunity to show Fish/Bettys, but still didn't. : There are a LOT of episodes that I haven't seen in a while. The only ones that they want to air where I live are Baljeatles/Vanessassary Roughness, Don't Blink/Chez Platypus, and P&F Busters/Not P&F. Tpffan5196 23:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: All this Disney channel live action stuff needs to go away. P&F needs more screen time. Tpffan5196 21:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Here in Denmark the least showed episode is by far One Good Scare Ought to Do It! and there are also some other episodes that isn't showed and often it is season 1 episodes. Taurentius 14:16, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Least I'd have to say Ready for the Bettys and The Flying Fishmonger, and, what mo one has mentioned, Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown. What about that? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape from Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 20:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, here in Brazil, it's definitely "Nerds of a Feather". I've been chasing for it for months and I have only seen it 2 times airing in my life. I've never seen anyone who saw it more than 3 times, here. I can't imagine something being more rarely shown than that. [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 21:39, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Here in Asia, it's ''Tree to Get Ready and The Flying Fishmonger on 2nd place. Other than that, Diovos is right. Nerds of a Feather is totally not showing since it's premiere. And Bettys airing ''-''snap- ok!, the last time shown 2 months ago, yet Ready 8 months ago. 00:59, October 18, 2011 (UTC)